Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 010
"The Siren" known as "Femme Fatale" in the Japanese version, is the tenth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and the sixty-ninth chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. It was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. Summary Two hours into the tournament, Dark Yugi has three Star Chips, while Jonouchi still only has one, which he has placed in the Duel Glove, which he took from Insector Haga. As their group head out of the forest, Anzu wonders if Jonouchi will be okay. Honda thinks the Duelists on the island are all strong and they wonder if Jonouchi can make it to the finals. Honda says that all they can really do is cheer him on and after that it's up to him. Thinking to herself, Anzu hopes for Yugi to help Jonouchi save Shizuka from going blind. The group arrive in a grassy field by the shoreline. Jonouchi rushes over to a hill to see what the view is like, leaving the others a bit daunted. Anzu points out that it isn't a field trip. As Jonouchi checks out the view, he promises to one day show Shizuka scenery like it. Anzu notices a few Battle Boxes with people dueling inside them. Jonouchi vows to be the next one to Duel and Honda recommends that he find a weak player first. Dark Yugi reminds Jonouchi to be careful choosing the location of his Duel, due to the Field Power Source rule. He suspects that other Duelists might have figured out this rule by now and chosen to lurk in areas where their monsters are stronger until another Duelist comes by. Bakura asks what field works best for Jonouchi's Deck. Since he has mostly Warrior and Beast-Warrior cards, Jonouchi assumes the plains would be best. As their currently in the plains, with mountains to the left and the sea to the right, they agree that Jonouchi should find a Duel in this area. The group hear Mai Kujaku's voice coming from a Battle Box as she orders a defeated opponent to hand over his Star Chips and leave. This brings Mai up to four Star Chips. Her opponent says that it serves him right for going easy on her because she's a girl, but that wasn't the only problem, he couldn't pay attention because she was doing something where she could tell what her face-down cards were. He asks how she did it, but Mai smiles that it's her secret. As Mai walks away, she bumps into Dark Yugi and his friends. She asks how his Duels are going and notes that he has three Star Chips, suggesting he has not been in a Duel since Haga and that Jonouchi has only one Star Chip. Dark Yugi braces himself for Mai challenging him to a Duel. Mai says that she's decided that she wants to have a Duel, but to everyone's surprise, she challenges Jonouchi. She explains that she does of course want to Duel Yugi, but that wouldn't be a good strategy and uses what happened to Haga as an example. She says that she needs to crush the weaklings first and collect more Star Chips before challenging him. Dark Yugi is a bit taken aback, but thinks that she is right. That is how the island works. Anzu tries talking Jonouchi out of accepting, thinking he can't beat Mai. Honda also reminds him that if he loses, he's out of the tournament. Bakura suggests that he get Dark Yugi to accept the challenge instead and Anzu tries getting Dark Yugi to say the same. However Dark Yugi tells Jonouchi to do his best. Jonouchi is happy with Dark Yugi's reply and expected him to say that. He explains that if he backs down now, every time he'll look at the mountains, sky or horizon at sea, he'll be reminded of his cowardice. Although he is a bit afraid, he doesn't want to be a wimp and if he has another persona inside him, he wants him to be someone cool. Honda understands what Jonouchi is saying and apologizes for telling him to back out earlier. Jonouchi accepts the challenge and sits into the Battle Box with Mai. Each of them stake one Star Chip. Before they begin, Jonouchi asks Mai why she came to the island; if it was for the prize money or the honor. Mai replies that its both; if she wins the prize money, she'll travel the world or live in Paris for years and buy all the chanel and vuitton that she wants. Jonouchi laughs that it's a pretty weak reason. Mai is not pleased and asks how dare he and for what reason did he come. Jonouchi replies that he's there to save a life. The Duel begins and Jonouchi is surprised to see Mai lay her hand face-down on the table without looking at the cards. When he questions her about this, she explains that she already knows her hand. She begins her turn and says that her first card is the "Harpy Lady". Then flips over one of her face-down cards which is indeed the "Harpy Lady". Since she was played in the Mountains, her ATK goes from 1300 to 1690. Jonouchi wonders how she could have know what the card was and counters with "Tiger Axe", whose ATK also goes from 1300 to 1690 because it was played in the Plains. The two monsters battle, but Dark Yugi thinks its no good; "Harpy Lady" can fly, so the axe attack won't reach. "Harpy Lady" uses her "Scratch Clash" attack on "Tiger Axe", whose ATK has returned to 1300, destroying him. Jonouchi's Life Points drop to 1610 and Mai thinks that Jonouchi is completely distracted by her technique and is also an amateur, making him no match for her. Dark Yugi hopes for Jonouchi not to fall for Mai's trick and thinks that there must be a way for Jonouchi to win. Featured Duels Katsuya Jonouchi vs Mai Kujaku ;Mai's turn Mai Summons "Harpy Lady" in Attack Mode in the Mountain terrain (ATK: 1300 → 1690). ;Jonouchi's turn Jonouchi Summons "Tiger Axe" in Attack Mode in the Plains (ATK: 1300 → 1690). "Tiger Axe" attacks "Harpy Lady", but since "Harpy Lady" can fly, the attack doesn't reach (Tiger Axe: 1690 → 1300 ATK). "Tiger Axe" is destroyed (Jonouchi: 2000 → 1610 Life Points). :Continued next chapter... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. , but is first seen here }} Anime adaption The start of episode 6 of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh! anime]], is based on this chapter. There are a number of differences including: * A scene with Pegasus checking his pocket watch and wondering if Yugi will come to the castle is added. * Bakura was not present with Yugi and his friends. * Yugi was in control of his body rather than Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi). * When Joey (Jonouchi) was admiring the scenery, he thought about how Shizuka (Serenity) has always counted on him and had a flashback about a time he took her to the beach when they were younger. At the end of the flashback, he promised to take her to see the ocean again even if their parents got divorced and they lived apart. The present day Jonouchi renewed the promise, saying he would win the prize money to save her eyesight. * At an earlier point, Tristan (Honda) pointed out that if Jonouchi lost his first Duel, he would be out of the tournament. Joey started to worry when he heard this, but Yugi calmed him down. Tristan also points out a second time at the same time that he does in the manga. * The Duels took place in Dueling Arenas rather than Battle Boxes. * Mai held on to Yugi's hand when looking at his Star Chips. * When Téa saw that Mai was looking for another Duel, she whispered to Yugi to take her on and knock her off the island. * In the Japanese version, When Mai said that she was to take out the weaker opponents first, Joey protested that he was in the top eight in the last tournament, but Téa pointed out that that was only the regionals. In the English version, after Mai said that, Joey asked if she had to be so insulting, but Téa said that she was being truthful this time. * Joey went first and Summoned "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman (anime)". Mai destroyed it with "Harpie Lady" (Harpy Lady) on her turn. * When Joey attacked "Harpie Lady" with "Tiger Axe", Yugi called out aloud that he was not thinking. Notes